Hoop Dreams
by ASKessler
Summary: Danny burns off some steam


**Title: Hoop Dreams**

**Author: A.S. Kessler**

**Spoilers: On the Job**

**Rating: M (NC-17) Sexual scenes / language (Danny/Flack)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not making any money on it. Just for fun.**

**Detective Don Flack leaned against the upright post on a net-less hoop and watched him on the other end of the court. The sun was setting deep in the sky against the myriad of tall buildings and row houses, and from the looks of the sweat soaking the solo player's navy blue CSI t-shirt, he'd been out here for awhile. Don had gone looking for Danny when he couldn't get an answer on the phone at the man's apartment nor on his cell phone and it had taken him nearly an hour of trial and error until he found him on the court where they and their friends usually shot hoops.**

**Danny knew that Don had been watching him for several minutes now, but he didn't stop and he didn't speak. After leaving Mac Taylor's office that evening, he'd stopped home only long enough to change from his suit to his sweats and a t-shirt, grab a basketball and head for the court. His stomach still flip-flopped and Mac's words still rang in his ears. _You're off the promotion grid, Danny. Pick it up and take it. We won't have this discussion again. 'Mac'll be lucky if we have any discussion again_,' Danny thought. '_For once in my life, maybe shuttin' up is the best thing. By the books, that's for shit. Got me nowhere._' He launched a hard shot at the backboard from near the three point line. It slammed into the board and bounced over his head, near where Don Flack stood.**

**Don stopped the ball with his foot and waited for Danny to come retrieve it. When it became evident that all Danny was going to do was stare down at the court, he picked up the ball and walked over. "Nice shot," Don told him. "You should've tried that from half-court." Danny took the ball from him wordlessly and dribbled back up to the free throw line. Don watched him for a few minutes more. It wasn't like Danny not to comment, quip or even to say hello. His movements and stature screamed defeat and he noticed that Danny hadn't even looked him in the eyes. Though he didn't come dressed to play, Don shrugged out of his jacket and dress shirt, going down to his undershirt. He crossed the court in long strides, positioned himself in front of Danny and made a grab for the ball. The game was on.**

**The two men played for over an hour. As time elapsed, Danny seemed play harder and dirtier. Fouls weren't called but Danny had committed far more than his share. He shouldered past Don once more and drove the ball up and in. He retrieved his own shot and practically whipped the ball to the taller man to take to half-court. Don watched him as he dribbled out to the half-court line, then back in. _'Still hasn't said a word,' _Don noted. '_Somebody call the NBA; he's playing ball like he's possessed. If I could only channel this energy into another activity…' _He stopped for a minute when the realization of what had just gone through his brain clicked. Had he really thought about taking Danny Messer to bed? Nahhh, Danny would never be into something like that… would he? **

**Don looked up, startled, as Danny snatched the ball from his daydreamt state and fired from the three point line. Before Don could even take a defensive position, the ball fell silently through the hoop and Danny jogged over to retrieve it. Don rested his hands on his lower thighs and caught his breath, acutely aware that Danny might fire the ball over to him again as it was once again his turn to take it out. Instead, the smaller man just dribbled it over patiently. Don had a good five inches in height over Danny and the shorter CSI was kicking his proverbial ass. Don peered up at Danny, who was adjusting the strap that held his glasses onto his head during play. **

"**You're wearin' me out, Messer," Don told him when he finally caught his breath. Oddly enough, Danny barely seemed winded, but Don could tell by the way the man's chest rose and fell that he was breathing hard also. "Tell ya what… why don't we just say that you won this one hands down, you come on back to my place and we'll both catch a shower, cool down and I'll get you a beer or somethin'. What'd ya say?" _'And for God's sake, say SOMEthing,_' Don added in his head. '_The silence is killin' me.' _**

**Danny sighed and considered. He really wasn't the best company right now, but burning out his frustrations on the court wasn't doing any good either. Maybe getting blind drunk would be an alternative to thinking. And if there was one person on the planet who would put up with his crappy mood, it was Flack. For the first time that evening, Danny met Don's gaze, blue eyes to blue eyes… and nodded.**

**Don jogged over to get his shirt and jacket before Danny changed his mind. The CSI's mood was definitely dark and Don was now starting to actually worry about Danny's silence. _'NOW he shuts up,' _Don mused. '_Spent five hours trying to shut him up on that damned case and now that it's over, he's a clam.' _He walked back over to Danny and started to drape his arm over the shorter man's shoulders. It was an affectionate gesture between two friends that he'd made a million times before. Only now Danny flinched and pulled away. _'Whoa… okay, we'll slow it down, Danny. You are WAY touchy tonight.' _Don put his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. Sure enough, a cab pulled over and Don held the door for Danny to get in first. **

**Don gave the cabbie his address and they started for his place in silence. He watched Danny as the CSI stared absently out the window, seeing everything, yet nothing. Danny's jaw was clenched tight, his shoulders were slumped and his left leg bounced up and down lightly in a nervous twitch. The ride was short but seemed to take forever due to Danny's silence. It was driving Don nuts. "Hey Danny… you hungry? Wanna order something? We could get something brought in… Chinese or pizza or whatever else you want." **

**Danny shrugged. He wasn't very hungry right then. After a couple of beers, things might be different, but right then, the thought of food made his stomach flip over. He pulled his glasses off over his head and removed the black elastic that secured them to his head, then rubbed his eyes. The salt from the sweat on his hands stung his eyes and they watered. It was as good an excuse as any why he was misting up. His crappy day had nothing to do with it. He slipped his glasses back on as the cab pulled up outside Don's apartment building. Don got out and paid the cabbie, then unlocked the security door and ushered Danny in ahead of him.**

**Don dropped his jacket and shirt on the closest chair and headed for the fridge. "I know you're not shy, Messer," he called from the kitchen. "You know where the shower is and where I keep the towels. You go ahead and start."**

**Danny tugged his sweat-soaked shirt over his head and tossed it in the hamper. The fact that he had nothing to wear home had yet to cross his train of thought. He pulled a towel out of the closet and laid it on the sink with his glasses, then kicked off his sweat pants, Jockey boxer-cut briefs and his socks and shoes. He reached behind the green plastic shower curtain and turned on the water, letting it warm up slightly before he stepped in. As hot and sweaty as he was, the thought of a cold shower just wasn't appealing. Once he saw steam, Danny stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. Instead of lathering up though, he leaned chest-first against the wall and just let the water beat down on his back. In cop-speak, he had 'assumed the position against the wall'. _'Okay, so this is familiar… who cares?'_**

**Don waited several minutes after he heard the water start, then slipped into the bathroom quietly. _Was he really going to do this? Get into the shower with Danny Messer? This wasn't the locker room where there was a short but solid wall between them. This was the real deal. _Before he could talk himself out of it, Don removed his clothing and slipped into the shower. He stood there for a minute as he grew accustomed to the spray that bounced off Danny's back and studied the man in front of him. His chest was to the wall, arms up and bent, one hand on each side of his head. His eyes were closed. Don picked up the bar of soap from the tray and stepped directly behind Danny. He lathered his hands and put them on Danny's muscular shoulders, one directly over his tattoo, and then braced for the CSI to leap out of his skin.**

**Danny didn't jump. His thoughts were of a time and place where getting frisked for infractions was standard protocol. It wasn't until the scent of Irish Spring filled his nostrils that his brain engaged fully. Someone was behind him, and judging by the size and stature, not to mention the apartment, he guessed… _Don? _He turned around slowly as Don worked his hands up and down Danny's upper back. Don's hands moved as Danny turned and now they glided across the soft, light hair on Danny's upper chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice betrayed any rational comment he could think of.**

**Don watched Danny's reaction and smiled. Without his glasses, he knew he would be a blur to Danny but judging by the way his mouth fell open, he knew what was going on. Don leaned in until his lips were inches from Danny's own. "What?" Don whispered. "You haven't said a word to me all afternoon… where's your voice?"**

**Suddenly, amidst all that water, Danny's mouth went dry. He licked his lips in an effort to remoisten them. Before he could utter a sound, Don's lips were pressed to his. His friend was warm, no… hot. Definitely hot. Danny felt his heart pound in his chest at the closeness. He'd never been in this situation before; never so close to a man. He'd dated dozens of women, sometimes juggled two in the same week. _God that was hell… creative… no, hell._ What he was feeling now sounded so wrong, yet felt so right. **

**The first kiss between them was short and tender. Don's lips were still so close to Danny's that when he whispered, they brushed together. "Still not talking, hmm?" Don whispered. "Must be something wrong with your mouth then. I'm a detective; it's my job to investigate." With that, he pressed his lips firmly to Danny's, his tongue parted Danny's lips and probed inside. Danny tasted of cinnamon, likely the result of his gum. Don's arms circled Danny's waist and effectively pinned the smaller man against the shower wall. After a solid minute, Danny's whole body just seemed to sigh. He sagged in Don's arms and returned the kiss.**

**Comfort wasn't something to which Danny was accustomed. He and his father had been close while he was growing up, especially after his mother died. But being close with someone didn't always equate with comfort, which to end, Danny had turned to other people and means to find it. He had an inner drive, an inner curiosity which led him along. He'd always been the one who wanted to make things right, perhaps because so much had been wrong - at least perceived - with his own life. He was very passionate about wanting answers, mostly because he had a thousand questions trapped inside him. Lately, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to do anything right, and all his answered questions seemed to lead to more questions. Despite everything, the single biggest question that screamed in his brain was '_why is Don Flack kissing me and why isn't he flat on the floor for it_?'**

**Danny broke off the kiss and rested his head against Don's broad chest. For reasons either of them had yet to fathom, Don kept his arms around Danny's muscular body. It just felt right. Don still had the bar of soap in his one hand and he lathered up to finish washing Danny's back. He'd been interrupted when Danny had first turned around. Now, he took his time. He watched the soap rinse off and wash down the drain and by the time he had moved down to Danny's ass, the CSI seemed totally relaxed. "You're still not talking to me, Messer," Don commented quietly. He looked down at Danny, who had turned his face to make eye contact. Danny's expression was confused. He looked almost lost; whether that was due to lack of something to say or from what was happening between them in the shower was anyone's guess. "I'm gonna keep this up until you say something," Don prompted once more. Again, he was met with blue-eyed silence.**

'**_You pig-headed lil' shit,_' Don thought. '_You're gonna stay quiet and see how far I'll go. You think I'm bluffing? Well I'm not bluffing, pal. I'll take this all the way inside you until you're moaning out my name if I have to.' _Don extracted Danny off his chest and eased the CSI's back against the shower wall. Lathering up his hands once more, he started at Danny's collarbone and soaped up his chest. He ran his thumbs over Danny's nipples, then caught them between his thumb and the side of his hand and gave a little pull. Danny sucked in his breath audibly then bit his lower lip, but still didn't comment. '_You think that was bad, buddy, you just wait,' _Don grinned at him. '_I'm just getting started.'_ **

**Don ran the bar of soap down and across Danny's six-pack abs, then over his hips. Finally, he ran the soap through both hands, lathering them up fully, then set the bar down and took hold of Danny's manhood with one hand and testicles with the other, soaping both up. The whole time, Don's deep blue eyes never left Danny's cobalt ones. As soon as Don had touched him, Danny's jaw dropped and the sound that came from his throat wasn't words, but a cross between a whimper and a moan. Danny's member stiffened in Don's hand. His lips moved but no sound came out. His face said it all: what… the hell… is happening?**

**Don shifted the shower curtain up a little so that when he sat on the edge of the tub, he wouldn't pull the whole thing down. He kept his hands on Danny's stiffness and tried to coax a deeper reaction as he washed and rinsed it off, all the while feeling his own urges grow. Finally, he sat down and leaned forward, taking Danny's head into his mouth.**

**Danny's hand slammed back against the shower wall and he struggled to keep from falling over completely. His brain screamed out '_What are you DOING, Don? What am I doing? What are WE doing?' _Unfortunate for his common sense, his body had other ideas and the only sound that escaped from Danny Messer's mouth was a very deep groan of pure pleasure. His body was responding to Don's talented attentions and if it wasn't for the fact that he felt absolutely fantastic right then, he'd have labeled his body a traitor to his brain. His breathing grew short and quick as his body became hot and excited. His eyes watched the blur of dark, wet, matted hair that belonged to Detective Don Flack as the man worked him into a full, hard erection. **

**Don peered up, his mouth still encircled around Danny, and saw astonished eyes watching what he was doing. "Feel good, Messer?" he mumbled around Danny's shaft. Judging by Danny's physical reaction, he already knew the answer. But he could always hope for a verbal reply.**

'**_Of course that feels good, ya idiot,' _Danny's brain cried out. '_I'm upset and tense, not to mention shocked as all hell, but I'm not dead. I just don't know why we…' _He noticed his head nodding, as if he were on autopilot. He heard himself moan again, low, quiet and very sexual. _'What… the hell… is going on!' _**

"**Still not talking, huh?" Don paused long enough to look up at his friend. Danny's head shook no. His eyes were as wide as saucers and both men realized that Danny was now very hard. And Don realized that he was thoroughly erect as well. "Okay, plan b," Don said and reached over to shut off the water. He got out and wrapped one towel around himself, then snagged hold of Danny's arm and actually lifted the CSI out of the tub. He carried Danny, still wet and naked, to his bedroom. **

**Danny's arms circled around Don's neck and he shivered a little. He told himself he was shivering from the sudden change in temperature instead of the thought of what Don Flack was going to do as plan b. Somehow, he knew, but he couldn't think of one good reason why he should protest.**

**Don pulled back the covers one-handed and laid Danny down on his back near the center of the bed. He then pulled something from his nightstand drawer and closed it within his fist before he climbed into the bed with Danny. He moved so that he hovered over Danny, arms locked one on each side, his legs straddled over and he looked down into the CSI's eyes once more. **

**The look on Danny's face was a mixture of a thousand unanswered questions coupled with sheer sexual desire. His body ached now from Don's attentions, and even the temperature shift from shower to bed hadn't dulled it. Don loomed over him, eyes searching for something… some reaction or response. And though Danny's brain was now willing, his voice was still failing him. His head pounded, both ones, actually, and although one he could blame on a perp and a door, the other came from the man staring down at him.**

**Don shifted up so that he on his knees. With Danny flat on his back, Don seemed to tower over him. And there was no question now what was on his mind; it stood out before them like a beacon. He uncurled the item in his hand and held it close enough for the CSI's sapphires to focus on it. _Condom. _That meant one thing. "I want you, Danny," Don said quietly. His voice was low, but as the only sound audible except for the quiet tick of an alarm clock, it carried throughout the room. "I want you; I have for awhile. I watch you. I'm the one who has your back. And that may not do crap at work for you, but it will here. And unless you say something to stop me, we will do this." He peered down at Danny, never losing eye contact with the man. Danny licked his lips, a habit that was as much nerves as anything. His own heart was racing as he nodded to the sexy form beneath him. "Danny? Touch me."**

**Danny's breath caught in his throat at the request and he swore his heart skipped at least a dozen beats. Don was already hard; he could see that without the aid of glasses. And he was huge. Don repeated the request in a whisper and Danny slowly reached up a trembling hand toward the detective's manhood. He'd handled his own a million times, at least. Between the bathroom from the age of three to coming into adulthood, he knew very intimately what he felt like. There were nights he'd wished he didn't have to deal with it alone but it beat trying to ignore it; other nights he had feminine help. But as he traced his first shaking fingertip across Don's hardness, it was a whole different world. They were built the same but Don felt different. Skin, hair, veins… all the same yet so different. Danny circled his hand slowly around Don's shaft and ran it loosely up and down once, then again.**

**Don's head fell back as soon as Danny first touched him and he let out a deep-throated groan. He ached, and ached bad, and Daniel Messer was the key to his relief. As Danny's hand slid up and down his shaft slowly, he tore open the condom. With Danny's hand still there, Don positioned the protection against his head. "Roll it on, Danny. C'mon." And he watched as Danny, hands still shaking, rolled the latex down the entire length of his erection.**

**Don reached across the bed and grabbed one of the pillows from it, then eased up so that his entire balance was on one knee. "Hips, Danny," he said and nudged the smaller man's thigh. "Hips up." Danny frowned but eased his backside off the bed enough for Don to slip the pillow under the small of his back. He'd thought about having Danny turn onto his stomach, but he wanted to watch Danny's expression; to watch his face when they both experienced something totally new and different. Don pushed Danny's abs back down and lightly knocked his knees apart before positioning himself in between. He leaned forward again and pressed his hardness against Danny's anal opening and waited. "Last chance to tell me no, Danny," Don said. **

**Danny's eyes were huge. '_Was he really going to? Were they really going to? Christ, Don was HUGE! There was no way in hell that he was going…' _His brain refused to let his vocal cords protest.**

"**Bear down, Danny," Don whispered and pressed against him harder. He felt a little pop and Danny fisted his hands into the sheets and let out a strangled scream. **

**Danny's eyes squeezed shut and he rocked his head back and forth on the pillow. Don paused and remained totally still for a few minutes while Danny's body grew familiar with the new intrusion. His chest rose and fell heavily; he was panting. White light streaked through his vision even with his eyes closed. The pain was excruciating; it made his whole body burn, yet at the same time, he'd never felt hotter or more whole in his entire life. Here was Don Flack, friend, often confidant, co-worker… now _lover? _It took a good solid minute for Danny's brain to grasp the intimacy of the situation. Don Flack was INSIDE him!**

**Don waited until he felt Danny's body begin to relax before he started to move again. Very slowly, Don pushed in deeper, feeling the give of Danny around him. The man was tense and very, very tight. Don pushed inside him as far as he dared at first, then leaned down to drop a gentle kiss on Danny's unshaven jaw. "Shh…" he cooed in Danny's ear. "I got you… I got you." Slowly at first, Don shifted again and started to rock in and near out of Danny's body. He told Danny over and over, "I got you."**

**Danny's fists were white-knuckled into the sheets and his eyes were still squeezed shut. His mouth was open and he panted for air. Finally, unable to stand it, the flood gates opened and tears started leaking out the sides of Danny's eyes and down the side of his face. "Don…" he whimpered aloud. "Don… I…"**

**Don winced and thought he might die if he got the wrong answer but he found himself asking anyway. "Do you want me to stop, Danny? Am I hurting you?"**

**Danny's head flung back and forth in a definitive no. "Oh my God, no, don't stop," he cried.**

**Don smiled and picked up his pace a little. Danny's body tugging at his hardness was nearly enough for him to lose it immediately but he tried to hold himself together long enough to rock Danny's world apart. "That's it, Danny… that's right," Don cooed. "I want you to burn, Messer. I want to make your body burn. I want you to remember this and think about me every time you sit down tomorrow. I want you to think about me being here, inside you and how you feel right this very minute." **

**Don was rocking him hard enough now that every thrust shifted both of them in the bed. Danny did feel like his body was on fire. His ass burned and his heat ached and he wasn't thinking about Mac or the case or Tanglewood or any other myriad of thoughts. Right then, it was all about….**

"**DON!" Danny screamed as he lost what was left of any control he had over his body. Semen shot across his belly from his own ejaculation.**

**Don was sweating now as he rocked in and out of Danny hard. He felt himself tingle and he moaned out Danny's name as he released into the condom, deep inside Danny's body. He slowed as his manhood started to soften and very gently he slipped out of Danny Messer's hot body. He lowered his body down, slightly to the side so that his right arm and right leg blanketed Danny's still-trembling form. He traced one finger lightly over Danny's bicep. "You okay, Messer?" he asked softly. **

**Danny nodded. Don effectively had him pinned to the bed. Not like he could move anyway if he wanted to; his legs felt like gelatin and his head was swimming. Somehow, deep in his fleeting mind, he wondered if sex was good for a concussion. One thing for sure, his headache was gone. In fact, they both were.**

**Don saw the nod and frowned. _'Oh no, you are not going to clam up on me again. Sorry, buddy, you're just not.' _He reached across Danny and snagged the discarded towel and gently wiped it across Danny's abdomen, cleaning off the white fluid that still clung to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Danny's again, exploring his mouth once more.**

**Danny groaned into Don's mouth as the man's tongue crossed between his lips. This time he kissed him back and did some exploration of his own. Don tasted of coffee and beer; likely the last two things he'd had. When he finally broke for air, he found his voice once more. "Oh God, Don, what did you do to me?"**

**Don smiled. "There's that voice," he teased. "I was starting to wonder if I was gonna have to go in after it again."**

"**You went in the wrong end," Danny pointed out.**

**Don's grin widened. "So sue me. I'm a guy; we're directionally challenged." His eyes deepened in color as he looked down into Danny's face. "You okay with all this?" he asked, only then realizing it was a hell of a time to be confirming things. "Are you sore?"**

**Danny nodded. "Yeah, a little," he admitted. "Prob'ly feel it more tomor… tomorrow." He groaned out the last word and glanced at the clock, only to realize that he couldn't focus on the damned thing. "How'm I gonna go into work tomorrow after all this?" It was coming back to him and he didn't want to think about it. He had felt so good in Don's care; for a short while, Don had made it all just go away.**

**Don looked down at him, eyes afire. "Daniel," he said in a tone that indicated he expected attention. "You listen to me, okay? Okay?"**

**Danny nodded.**

"**No, damn it," Don growled at him. "Say it. Tell me 'okay'."**

**Danny's blue eyes grew a bit wider. His voice cracked and he swallowed hard. Don was serious about something. "O-okay. Okay. I'm listenin'."**

**Don nodded. "Good." His hand cupped Danny's face lightly and he breathed a silent sigh of relief that the man didn't flinch away. "You go to work tomorrow with your head high and your game face on. Ain't nobody's business what you and I do behind closed doors. That's for us. As far as work, you go like you always do, every day and you get a case and you bust your ass to find the answers. But now, you follow your nose, and you listen to Mac. If he tells you to jump, Danny, for God's sake, jump. Don't ask why. You gotta play the game. You want this; you're good at it. So just do it."**

"**I know," Danny tried not to whine but he knew the tone coming out of his mouth was just that: a whine. "It just seems like I'm all alone in this sometimes… like my every move is being watched."**

"**That's me watching your ass," Don said, only half-teasing. "I'm watching your back whenever I can Danny. And you can talk to me anytime. I want you to know that. Day or night, wake my ass up if you need to. I'll shoot hoops with you. I'll let you get wasted and drive you home. I'll lay here and hold you if you want. I'll listen. But Danny…?" he paused.**

**When Don didn't continue immediately, Danny wrapped an arm around him. "Yeah?"**

"**Danny? Knowing now what I've told you, if you _ever _take the tone with me that you did in that diner and swear that nobody's got your back, I am going to bring you back here, turn you over my knee, spank that little white ass of yours until it glows neon red, then I'm going to fuck you so hard that every time you sit down for the next month, you'll be reminded just who has your back. Is that clear?"**

**Danny looked up into Don's deep blue eyes and seemed to get lost in there. It took a minute for his brain to register everything Don had just said to him. When his thoughts finally collected, he whispered, "Does that mean that this…" he gestured absently "… was a one time thing? Unless I fuck up, that is."**

**Don ran his fingers into Danny's short, soft hair. Short as it was, Danny's hair was nearly dry and without anything in it, it was baby-soft. "Doesn't have to be," Don told him. It hadn't occurred to him that the Messer might actually want to be with him or to do something like this again. Up until recently, it hadn't occurred to him that he'd ever want to be with ANY other man. An attractive woman still turned him on and he knew that Messer had been with his share as well.**

"**We're playing hoops next Saturday," Danny said, his expression hopeful. "Maybe after… after-after… we could come back here and… I could show you what it felt like?" **

"**I dunno," Don hedged. "I kinda like makin' you whimper and cry."**

"**I don't whimper," Danny grumbled. He couldn't argue with the cry deal cause he still had tear stains running down into his ears.**

**Don laughed. "You, my friend, whimper. It's cute."**

"**I'm not cute," Danny grumbled. Puppies and kittens were cute. **

**Don grabbed a fistful of Danny's hair lightly in his fingers and gave his head a little shake. "Danny Messer, you are definitely cute. Get over it."**

**Danny gave him a wistful look. "This coming from the department hottie," he retorted. "You promised me a beer."**

**Don let his hair loose and shook his head in amazement. Danny felt so good wrapped in his arms that he really didn't want to let the man loose. Still, he had promised… and Don knew that Danny had such trust issues that he tried to keep every promise he made to the man. "I did," he admitted. "It's in the kitchen. Want me to get up and get it?"**

**Danny considered. His legs still felt like gelatin but he'd managed to get so far as to remove the pillow out from under his hips. He was exhausted… emotionally, mentally and now, thanks to Don, physically. "Nah… I guess not. Is it okay if I sleep here tonight? My clothes are in the hamper if they haven't walked away on their own yet and I'm kinda tired now. Been a crappy day but it did get better t'ward the end there." Danny's eyes drifted shut and he was rambling.**

**Don settled down next to him and pulled the man in closer. His fingertips played lightly at the nape of Danny's neck at the hairline, then crossed up and around the man's ear, up his jaw and then across the bandage still holding the cut on his forehead closed. "Shaddup, Messer and go to sleep."**

"**Don?" Danny murmured into the larger man's chest.**

"**What is it, Danny?"**

"**That last shot… inside me? Fifty pointer. You won the game. I'm gonna have hoop dreams now."**

"**Go to sleep, Danny."**

**FIN**


End file.
